Tinnitus is a perception of sound that originates within the auditory system and is often associated with a sensorineural hearing loss. Although this symptom affects millions of individuals, its exact mechanism is unknown. Additionally, there is no known standard medical or surgical treatment. The purpose of this study is to investigate the efficacy of pentoxifylline (Trental) in the treatment of tinnitus using a placebo crossover design.